Por toda la eternidad
by Miken Son
Summary: Años despues del final de GT Goku regresa por su mujer


Por toda la eternidad  
  
  
  
  
En una pequeña casa del monte Paoz habita una mujer anciana. Es pleno verano y la mañana es soleada y calurosa como no ha habido desde hace muchos años. Ella acaba de salir del baño y se dispone a vestirse, sobre la cama hay un pantalón negro y una blusa amarilla de faldas largas. También hay un cinturón y una pañoleta que hacen juego con el pantalón. Le es bastante costoso vestirse pues sus manos ya no responden bien y el dolor en las articulaciones de los dedos apenas puede soportarlo, sin embargo, no desea admitir que ya necesita ayuda para realizar hasta las cosas más insignificantes. No, ella tiene demasiada dignidad para eso. A como puede termina y se sienta frente al espejo del tocador para peinarse. Sus cabellos que una vez fueran negros azabache ahora son blancos con algunos mechones grises y como de costumbre los recoge en un moño sólo que ahora le queda casi en la nuca y no arriba de su cabeza. Su belleza marchita refleja el paso del tiempo.   
  
Al lado derecho del tocador hay un portarretratos de madera. Cada día le dedica una mirada cariñosa y melancólica; de vez en cuando le regala un beso. Pero este día es especial. Con mucho cuidado toma el portarretratos con la foto de una pareja de recién casados. Ya está desteñida y hasta un poco comida por los comején. Hoy hace exactamente 60 años que fue tomada. Le habían dicho que podían hacerla nueva pero ella quiso conservar la original: "No sería lo mismo" les respondió. Con mucho amor abraza aquel recuerdo de su vida que si bien le trae a la memoria la felicidad completa también le recuerda cuanto sufrió toda su vida. Las lágrimas empiezan a surcar sus mejillas. Pero entremos en su cabeza para saber que está pensando...  
  
"Han pasado 30 años desde la última vez que lo pude ver, cuando Shen Long se lo llevó. Pero aún recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi como si hubiera sido ayer: tenía una cola larga y peluda, cabello alborotado y una sonrisa en su rostro. Llevaba un báculo que crecía a su antojo y no sabía diferenciar un hombre de una mujer. Eramos niños de once años. Lo que más me gustó era su fuerza y su candidez, siempre dispuesto a ayudar a los demás. El castillo de mi padre se quemaba y salió a buscar al Maestro Roshi, el único capaz de apagar el incendio. Cuando acabó todo me prometió venir a pedir mi mano cuando fuéramos mayores y desde ese día mi único propósito era convertirme en una mujer digna de él".   
  
"Algunos años pasaron y de pronto un día un hombre de cara verde anunció que era el nuevo dueño del mundo, era aterrador, malvado, horrible... los ejércitos que lo combatieron nada pudieron hacer, pero yo sabía en el fondo de mi corazón que él sería la persona que lo acabaría."   
  
"Antes de ir a luchar pasó por mi casa en la nube voladora, apenas si lo vi. Tendríamos 15 ó 16 años. Pensé que después de vencer a Piccolo Daimaoh vendría a buscarme para pedir mi mano, así que comencé los preparativos de mi boda. Pasaron dos días, una semana, tres meses... ya no tenía caso mantener todo allí. Dos años pasaron y empecé a inquietarme, convencí a mi padre para que me llevara a visitar al Maestro Roshi; me costó un poco pero al fin accedió, mi padre pensaba que tal vez no me gustaría lo que el Maestro podría decirme... pero tenía que salir de dudas. No podía perder mi juventud esperando a alguien que tal vez no volvería."   
  
"El viaje se me hizo interminable, primero las montañas, parecía que deseaban atraparnos con sus picos que parecían garras; una hora de vuelo y llegamos a inmensas llanuras en las que las apacibles manadas de los animales se espantaban con el ruido de los motores soltándose en estampidas. Otra hora de vuelo y el océano infinito se abrió ante nosotros. Sólo mar y cielo. Mi padre tenía cerca de 40 minutos tratando de hacer conversación pero lo que yo escuchaba era un murmullo muy lejano. Pronto mi padre se rindió y guardó silencio el resto del viaje. Cerré los ojos... intenté dormir... no pude. Media hora después mi padre me sacó del letargo en que estaba anunciándome que Kame House se veía en el horizonte, los siguientes minutos aumentaron mi angustia."  
  
"Por fin aterrizamos y vimos a una Tortuga gigante que dormía plácidamente. Llamé. Nadie contestó. Busqué al Maestro Roshi en todos los lugares imaginables, volví a llamarlo, silencio otra vez. ¡Esto no podía pasarme! Las lágrimas asomaron a mis ojos. Casi no podía contenerlas. Regresé al avión, la Tortuga había despertado y conversaba con mi padre. Nos dijo que todos habían ido a entrenar al Polo Norte porque dentro de algunos meses sería el 23 Torneo de Artes Marciales. Le preguntamos qué sabía acerca del niño coludo... se quedó pensativa y dijo que la última vez que lo vio fue después de que Piccolo muriera cuando llegó volando y buscaba como loco el Báculo Sagrado. Fue poca su información, pero me dio una luz de esperanza, ¡¡estaba vivo!!, los años de angustia habían terminado.(¡Qué equivocada estaba! ¡Eran una pequeña muestra de lo que me esperaba!) Conociéndolo de seguro que estaría presente en el Torneo. Regresamos al castillo, el viaje de vuelta pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. A partir de ese día, entrené muy duro, porque yo tenía que estar entre los finalistas y hacerle recordar su promesa."   
  
Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por unos golpes en la puerta y una voz suave la llama:  
  
-Abuela, abuela... ¿Ya te levantaste? Ven a tomar la merienda.  
  
-No querida, gracias, no tengo ganas de salir. Responde mientras seca un poco sus lágrimas.   
  
-Si lo prefieres puedo traértela.  
  
-Está bien.   
  
Chichi se levantó del tocador y se aproximó a la ventana que a pesar del calor aún no estaba abierta. Quitó el seguro y lentamente la abrió. La brisa empezó a entrar como si hubiera estado esperando y acarició su rostro tratando de consolarla un poco. Cayó en la cuenta de que estaba haciendo lo que Goku hacía cada mañana al despertar. Las lágrimas volvieron y con ellas sus recuerdos...   
  
"Los meses pasaron sin darme cuenta. Llegó el esperado día del Torneo, mi padre me llevó hasta la pequeña isla pero no se quedó pues tenía negocios que hacer, se sentía preocupado de que su hija se quedara sola en medio de tanta gente. Lo calmé diciendo que no estaría sola pues él estaría conmigo. Se fue. Un poco más allá estaba el hombre de las suscripciones, caminé y me inscribí, comenzó a llover así que me resguardé y me topé de frente con la joven de pelo azul que lo acompañaba el día que lo conocí, con ella estaban todos sus amigos, claro que ninguno me reconoció... yo ya era toda una mujer y el recuerdo que de mí tendrían era el de una niña con armadura rosa. De lejos vi a un joven con turbante que se les acercó... Ellos no pudieron reconocerlo, pero yo sí, lo supe cuando vi sus ojos. Fue muy divertido ver las expresiones de sus caras cuando les dijo quién era en realidad, al principio sentí algunos celos pues Bulma era una joven muy bonita pero me calmé cuando vi llegar a Yamcha y por lo que pude observar entendí que eran novios."  
  
"Mientras transcurrían las preliminares, me acerqué al grupo de amigos que miraban las peleas, saludé al joven alto de ojos bellos pero me disgusté mucho cuando no me reconoció. "Ya le haré saber quién soy" , pensé mientras me di media vuelta. Durante todo ese rato no le perdí de vista ni un momento, aunque no podía ocultar mi enfado."   
  
"Después de las preliminares fue nuestra pelea, imagino que todos casi se mueren cuando revelé mi identidad. "¿ No me recuerdas? Soy yo, Chichi" Casi se desmaya del susto. De seguro que la envidia de todas las muchachas me la gané cuando anunciamos el compromiso. Fue muy romántico... todavía puedo ver los corazones flotando a nuestro alrededor.... (suspiro). Realmente una emoción muy grande."   
  
"Algún rato después la pelea con Piccolo fue de dimensiones catastróficas. Cada golpe que mi prometido recibía lo sentía en mi alma... cada golpe que Piccolo recibía lo celebré; es difícil de describir, ahora que lo pienso, toda la confusión de sentimientos que tuve en esos momentos... angustia, desesperación, alegría, júbilo... Incluso desee enfrentarme con Piccolo cuando él estaba tumbado en el suelo con ese gran hoyo en su hombro. Cuando Piccolo fue vencido creo que yo fui la que más celebró su triunfo, después de él, claro. Al final, gracias a las Semillas del Ermitaño Goku recobró toda su fuerza y energía aunque todos nos asustamos en el momento que Piccolo se comió una. No quedó nada de la isla. Y encima Kami Sama quería llevárselo con él, por suerte que mi querido campeón es de palabra. La verdad es que no me lo imagino como Kami Sama"   
  
Al llegar a este punto, una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios. Acerca una silla a la ventana y con el portarretratos aún en la mano se sienta. Lo mira y con sus manos temblorosas lo acaricia y luego lo pone en el marco de la ventana. Su ventana da directamente al jardín que es dominado por un árbol que en muchas ocasiones ha sido su único amigo y que si pudiera hablar diría cuántas lágrimas, cuántas confesiones, cuántas veces debió soportar los golpes que ella le diera para descargar su furia, pero también diría cuántas escenas de amor y dicha abrigó bajo su sombra. Chichi desvía su mirada de la foto y la dirige hacia su querido árbol. "¡Oh mi estimado amigo, tú eres el único que me ha acompañado toda la vida!."   
  
De nuevo, es interrumpida por la voz detrás de la puerta:  
  
- Abuela, aquí está tu comida.   
  
- Pasa, está abierto.   
  
Un chirrido se escucha y una joven de ojos azules entra a la habitación. Se parece mucho a Chichi cuando era joven pero su cabello es rebelde, signo inequívoco de que es descendiente de Goku. Es la hija única de Goten y desde pequeña vive con Chichi pues su madre murió de una enfermedad cardíaca.  
  
- Querida Minako, no sé que haría sin ti. Me mimas demasiado.   
  
-No digas eso, abuela.   
  
Minako se acerca y coloca la bandeja sobre una mesita que está junto a la ventana y observa la foto de sus abuelos. También se da cuenta que Chichi tiene los ojos llorosos  
  
. -Pero abuela, creí que me habías prometido no estar tan triste el día de hoy. Me imagino que extrañas mucho al abuelo Goku. ¡Cómo hubiera querido conocerlo!  
  
-Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo. Sin embargo te aseguro no llorar más.   
  
-Está bien. Recuerda que el médico te dijo evitar las emociones fuertes.   
  
-Los médicos no saben nada, soy tan fuerte como mi árbol.   
  
Minako le da un beso y se retira alegando que tiene deberes que hacer. Chichi comienza a merendar y a rumiar sus recuerdos otra vez:  
  
"En un momento llegó la nube voladora y tomamos rumbo al castillo de mi padre, así estando tan cerca de él lo observé con atención..., su buena estatura, sus facciones varoniles bien definidas, su hermosos ojos negros, su dentadura perfecta, sus labios tan carnosos que invitaban a un beso, sus brazos fuertes que me sostenían con suavidad..., el calor de su pecho podía sentirlo con mis manos... Recosté mi cabeza y sentí los latidos de su corazón; alcancé percibir su olor y desde ese día me quedó grabado en la mente, embelesada me abracé fuerte y él me correspondió de la misma manera. Me di cuenta que mi elección fue acertada, él era el amor de mi vida, lo amaba con cada célula de mi cuerpo, con cada fibra de mi corazón, con toda mi alma. "Suki da yo - Te amo" era todo mi pensamiento, deseaba gritarlo a todo el mundo... un susurro se me escapó. Advertí que un estremecimiento recorría su cuerpo, seguramente era la primera vez que escuchaba decir esta frase. Sonriendo me miró a los ojos pero no dijo nada. Me sonrojé un poco pues no creí que me escuchara".  
  
"Unos minutos más tarde llegamos a la montaña Frypan y enseguida la boda empezó a organizarse. El gran salón estaba magníficamente adornado, los 20 cocineros guisaban el mejor banquete que cualquiera podría imaginarse, cuando ya estaba todo listo, inició el incendio. Goku y yo salimos en la nube voladora para buscar una solución. ¡Qué correrías aquellas! A mi edad ya no estoy para aventuras así."  
  
"Pero en fin el fuego cesó, el castillo reconstruido y la ceremonia que esperé con ansia cada día de mi vida era realidad. El vestido de mi madre parecía que había sido cortado exclusivamente para mí, me quedaba realmente bien. Goku por su parte se veía tan... no sé... tan ¿inocente? El traje blanco lo hacía resplandecer como una estrella, su cabellera negra nunca se vio más negra que ese día. Creo que lo que más disfrutó fue la comida, había una mesa con los más variados manjares sólo para él, comida suficiente para 10 personas y solo se la comió. Jamás en mi vida había visto a nadie comer así. Todo era felicidad alrededor, todos sus amigos estaban allí y toda la gente que vivía al pie de la montaña fueron invitados".   
  
"Cuando se fueron todos ya era muy tarde para irnos así que pasamos la noche en mi habitación. Yo estaba muy nerviosa por lo que pudiera pasar, pero estábamos tan cansados que caímos rendidos y dormimos profundamente".   
  
"Al día siguiente después de desayunar, salimos en la nube voladora y Goku me llevó a una isla tropical deshabitada y no muy grande. Tiempo más tarde supe que Krilin le había explicado a Goku el famoso cuento de "Las aves y las abejas" y que también le recomendó este lugar. Los primeros días parecíamos niños, pues pasábamos el tiempo jugando en un pequeño lago, o correteando a los venados o haciendo competencias sobre quién hallaba más conchas en la playa. Pero un día... La mañana era calurosa así como hoy, y yo me bañaba en el lago cuando mi pie se atoró entre unas piedras. Goku estaba buscando frutas para el almuerzo así que me encontraba sola. Intenté safarme pero no pude y al tratar otra vez me resbalé y quedé sumergida sin posibilidad de salir a tomar aire. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve bajo el agua pero creí que mi vida había llegado a su fin. Cuando estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento sentí que mi pie era liberado y un tirón me llevaba a la superficie, al abrir los ojos me topé con una cara angustiada y con unos ojos acongojados."  
  
-¡Chichi! ¡Chichi! ¡Despierta por favor!   
  
-Cof, cof... G...Goku...¿qué me pasó?....Ah sí,... ya recuerdo, casi me ahogo... ¿Acaso tú me salvaste?   
  
-Chichi, me pegaste un buen susto.   
  
-No te preocupes, no podrás deshacerte de mí tan fácilmente. Pero dime cómo me encontraste.   
  
-De pronto sentí que tu ki se desvanecía y bueno... "El desvió su mirada un momento y me pareció que se sonrojaba" -...yo me doy cuenta que no podría vivir sin ti Chichi, ¡si te pasara algo que pudiera evitar jamás me lo perdonaría!  
  
-Goku... ¿acaso tratas de decirme algo?  
  
-Creo que sí... pero me cuesta mucho decir lo que siento.   
  
"Yo aún permanecía en el suelo y me incorporé un poco de modo que nuestros rostros quedaron muy cerca uno del otro. Lo miré directo a los ojos y pude leer en ellos lo que su alma sentía en ese momento".  
  
- ¡Oh Goku! ¡Suki da yo! ¡Yo también te amo! Y tampoco podría vivir sin ti. Prométeme que jamás me dejarás sola y que serás mío para siempre.   
  
-Te lo prometo.   
  
"Y entonces nos dimos el primer beso de amor. Todavía puedo sentir cómo quema mis labios."   
  
Chichi toca sus labios y desea poder besar de nuevo a Goku.   
  
"A partir de ese día todo fue distinto, empezamos a ser una familia, cada día nos enamorábamos más y cuando estuvimos listos fuimos parte uno del otro. Un mes vivimos en aquel paraíso y cuando salimos de allí no éramos los mismos. Nos amábamos profundamente y cada uno formaba parte del otro de una manera tan intensa que sólo Bulma me comprendería."   
  
Chichi acaba su merienda y decide que ese día no se quedará en su habitación y que dado el calor que está haciendo estará mejor bajo la sombra de su árbol. Termina de comer y sale al jardín. El viento enredado entre las ramas del árbol pretende escaparse pero no puede. Ella pone una de sus manos en el tronco:   
  
- Estimado Sauce. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que no estamos juntos toda la familia.  
  
El Sauce trata de bajar sus ramas para consolar a Chichi pero lo más que puede hacer es dejar caer algunas hojas sobre ella.   
  
- Sí, sé que también extrañas tener a los niños jugando entre tus ramas. Pero tú tal vez tengas consuelo pronto porque Minako se casará y tendrá pequeños que vendrán aquí, en cambio yo, no tengo remedio.   
  
Ella se sienta sobre una de las raíces y al poco rato se queda dormida. Desde que Goku se fue y cuando se acerca esta fecha ella revive en sueños aquella luna de miel tan dulce. Por lo general sus sueños los ve en blanco y negro, pero, cosa rara, esta vez lo ve a todo color y cuando ve el episodio del lago y escuchar la conversación de los jóvenes se animó a decir lo que siempre quiso y soltó todo aquello que siempre tuvo anudado en la garganta y guardado en lo más hondo de su corazón:   
  
"¡Eres un mentiroso Goku, me prometiste estar conmigo para toda la vida y los años de mi vida sin ti han sido muchos más que los años contigo! ¡No sabes cuántas veces he deseado odiarte por dejarme sola! ¡Cuántas veces mi padre tuvo que ocupar tu lugar con los niños! Cada vez que saliste a pelear me pregunté si sería la última y si habrías de regresar. No sabes cuánta angustia soporté al ver que no volvías de Namek, lo ridícula que me sentí cuando todos fueron revividos en esa ocasión y que tú fueras el único que aún no deseaba regresar al hogar. Y cuando volviste,... el colmo...!! visitaste al Maestro Roshi primero que a mí! Y después, siempre te la pasabas entrenando, entrenando, entrenando. Si salíamos a algún lado, me dejabas botada en el centro comercial o en el automóvil porque siempre algo sucedía, me tocaba volver sola y a sufrir otra vez porque nunca sabía si te vería de vuelta! ¡Cuánto tiempo estuvo Gohan culpándose de tu muerte en la batalla contra Cell! ¡Lo difícil que fue para él decirme la verdad de por qué no habías regresado con nosotros!? ¡Cuántos años consolando a tus hijos diciéndoles que en cualquier momento regresarías y manteniendo en ellos el amor hacia un padre que casi nunca veían, cuando tan campante te fuiste con Uub, como si nosotros no te necesitáramos! ¡Como si YO no te necesitara! ¿Acaso crees que todo ha sido fácil?...eh? ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor de todo... Son Goku?... eh? ¡Que yo aún te amo! ¡Que yo aún te amo! ¡Y lo soportaría todo otra vez si volviera a nacer con tal de que seas mío!!"   
  
Las lágrimas recorren su rostro pero estas no alivian su tristeza sino más bien la cólera, la furia y el despecho por tantos años de soledad además de la cruda realidad de saber que (al menos en esta vida) ya no vendría a protegerla. Pero en vez de seguir la conversación normal Goku la volvió a ver a los ojos y le contestó muy serio:   
  
"No Chichi, esta vez no será así. Ahora será como siempre debió ser, porque he venido a llevarte conmigo"   
  
Ella que siente más aliviada su alma y su corazón, se sorprende y tiene la impresión de que Goku sabe que ella está mirando porque cada vez que puede la vuelve a ver con esos ojos profundos que saben llegar al alma. Sin duda esto la incomoda un poco. Chichi se despierta y observa que ha empezado a oscurecer. Su ánimo ha cambiado y se siente mejor. Lo que Goku le dijera la hace sentirse feliz y además la impulsa a hacer lo siguiente. Se acerca a la casa y a voces llama a Minako:  
  
-¡Minako! ¡Minako!   
  
Minako sale corriendo muy alarmada:   
  
-¿¡Pero abuela, qué pasa!?   
  
- Ven dame la mano, ayúdame a levantar.   
  
-Abuela ¿te sientes bien? ¿Te pasa algo?   
  
-No nada, pero gracias por preguntar y por venir tan rápido.  
  
-Me has pegado un susto grandísimo.   
  
Las mujeres se acercan a la casa y antes de entrar Chichi hace un pequeño comentario:   
  
-Sabes Minako, la primera vez que entré a esta casa tu abuelo Goku me llevaba en brazos y como tenía las manos ocupadas, de una patada quiso abrir la puerta pero no midió bien sus fuerzas y la derribó, la puerta no se quebró, sólo le quedó esta pequeña abolladura.   
  
Chichi señala una hendidura con forma de zapato más o menos a la mitad de la puerta. Minako pregunta:   
  
-¿Y por qué no la cambiaron? Siempre la he visto pero no sabía que tenía ese origen.   
  
-Bueno, decidimos dejarla como recuerdo del primer día que tuvimos nuestro propio hogar.   
  
-Vaya, qué romántico.   
  
-Pues... verdad que sí?   
  
Chichi termina de entrar y le dice a la chica:   
  
- Quiero que me hagas un favor, querida, avísales a todos que deseo tener una reunión familiar urgente hoy por la noche y que no falte nadie.   
  
- Sí está bien. Contesta la joven algo perturbada. "¿Qué cosa tendrá en mente la abuela para llamar a reunión familiar?"   
  
Minako cumple la orden de Chichi y la familia entera acepta la llamada a la reunión. Mientras tanto Chichi regresa a su habitación y se prepara para recibir a la familia. Ella piensa mucho en las palabras que Goku le dijera antes y esto la tiene muy inquieta y pensativa.   
  
- ¿Será acaso....? ¿O será que....? No, no, debió ser mi subconsciente.... pero ¿y si fue verdad? ¿si sería realmente él? Sería maravilloso reunirnos otra vez!   
  
Al tiempo que piensa esto se dirige hacia la ventana y recoge el portarretratos para colocarlo en su sitio del tocador, empieza a gustarle la idea de que Goku vendrá a buscarla, después de todo él nunca le mintió y no existen motivos para que lo haga ahora. Acomoda el tocador y revisa que todos sus recuerdos y todas sus cosas se encuentren en orden porque se ha convencido que Goku realmente llegará en cualquier momento. Después se dirige a la cocina porque piensa preparar los platillos favoritos de cada uno de los asistentes. Minako trata de sacarle a Chichi el motivo de tan inesperada reunión familiar, pero Chichi se hace la tonta y le cambia el tema. Por fin, Minako se da por vencida pues sabe que su abuela es muy testaruda y no le dirá nada antes de tiempo.   
  
Así transcurren algunas horas y ya han llegado todas las personas solicitadas por Chichi: Gohan con su esposa Videl, Pan y Gohan Jr; Goten y Minako. Entre ellos conversan acerca de tan inusual petición de reunión familiar. Minako después de saludar a todos se dirige hacia la habitación de Chichi:   
  
-Abuela Chichi, ven, ya toda la familia está reunida.  
  
-Gracias querida, ya voy.   
  
Chichi se presenta en la sala, ocupa el lugar preferencial como cabeza de familia y saluda al clan Son. Todos prestan atención a lo que Chichi tiene que decir:   
  
-Hola a todos. Muchas gracias por acudir a una reunión familiar tan súbita y por ser tan puntuales. Supongo que se preguntaran cuál es el motivo de mi llamado. Pues bien, de todos es sabido que hoy Goku y yo cumplimos 60 años de casados y que la mayoría de los aniversarios de boda los he pasado muy triste, pero esta vez no. Hoy por la tarde mientras tomaba una siesta, soñé con Goku y él me dijo que vendría por mí; así que espero su llegada en cualquier momento. Imagino que me quiso decir que pronto moriré y que él será quien me dé la bienvenida al Otro Mundo.   
  
En este punto se detiene y hace una pausa para observar el efecto de sus palabras entre los asistentes que se han quedado pasmados y no saben decir nada. Ella no les da tiempo y continúa con su charla:   
  
-Así que uno de estos días ya no estaré más por aquí; por eso los mandé llamar, porque quiero despedirme de ustedes y decirles que han sido la familia más maravillosa que haya podido tener.... Gohan, tú quedarás como la cabeza de la familia y estoy confiada en tu buen juicio para que sepas mantener unida la familia. Videl... has demostrado ser una esposa increíble y una excelente madre, estoy feliz de que mi Gohan siempre podrá contar contigo como su apoyo incondicional. Pan y Gohan Jr, sean buenos hijos y pórtense bien, nada de ir buscando pelea y aventuras exóticas, sean perseverantes en sus cosas y nunca dejen nada sin hacer, ustedes tienen un gran ejemplo en su abuelo Goku, él siempre llevó las cosas hasta las últimas consecuencias.... Goten, no creas que te he olvidado, por el contrario siempre me he preocupado por ti, me satisface saber que tienes un empleo estable y seguro con tu hermano; lo que te falta en la vida es encontrar a una mujer que te ame y que desee estar contigo toda la vida, no te preocupes, yo he conversado con Minako y ella no tiene impedimento alguno en que busques a otra compañera, después de todo ella pronto se casará y estará más tranquila si tú no te quedas solo.... y tú querida Minako, has sido para mí como la hija que nunca tuve, de corazón deseo que tu vida de casada sea tan feliz o más como tu vida de soltera, tienes una gran capacidad de amar y sé que serás una gran esposa y madre. Por último, quiero decirles que los amo muchísimo y que los esperaré en el otro mundo en compañía de mi amado Goku. He dicho.   
  
En este momento todos callan y una mudez colectiva llena la habitación. Nadie se esperaba escuchar semejante declaración, se miran unos a otros a los ojos y luego a Chichi que se ve muy tranquila. Por fin Gohan rompe el silencio:   
  
- Madre, la verdad es que nos has dejado sin palabras y... bueno... no sé qué decir.  
  
- Pues entonces no digas nada.  
  
- No, ahora que lo pienso sí sé qué decir, si tú dices que papá va a venir por ti, yo te creo. Y me alegro mucho por ti mamá; mereces ser feliz al lado suyo y de mi parte te deseo que seas inmensamente dichosa.   
  
Gohan se acerca a su madre y la abraza con mucha ternura. Algunas lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas y no puede evitar sentir melancolía al imaginar que su madre pronto se irá al Otro Mundo. Ella lo consuela con una sonrisa. El resto de la familia imita a Gohan y también la abrazan expresando sin palabras cuánto la aman y aceptando sin protestar la noticia que acaba de darles. Las lágrimas se convierten en un invitado más y en el ambiente se respira un sentimiento de tristeza mezclado con felicidad pues aunque la matriarca los deja, se irá con el amado padre fundador de la familia..   
  
Chichi sobreponiéndose a la sensiblería, seca sus lágrimas y para distraer a los demás dice alegremente:   
  
- Bueno, creo que es suficiente de lloriqueos y despedidas. ¡Vamos a comer!   
  
Instintivamente, todos responden con un "Sí" no muy convincente, porque sinceramente nadie tiene mucho apetito. Claro que al ver los suculentos platos que Chichi había hecho en compañía de Minako a todos se les hizo agua la boca, y pensándolo bien probablemente esta sea la última vez que prueben la excelente cuchara de Chichi.  
  
Después de la cena, nadie quiere irse, todos desean compartir con Chichi cada segundo y entonces alguien tiene la idea de buscar el álbum de fotos pero Chichi lo detiene diciéndole que sería más doloroso para todos recorrer aquéllas páginas, entonces aprovecha que todos la miran y les dice que deben irse ya. La protesta no se hace esperar pero ella los convence de que lo mejor es que se retiren. De mala gana se marchan no sin antes de reiterar su amor y cariño para ella y le piden le dé sus más cordiales saludos a Goku cuando sea el momento.   
  
Ya es entrada la noche y hace mucho rato que Chichi intenta dormir pero no puede. Se levanta y se sienta junto a la ventana a observar las estrellas que están hermosas y brillantes. De pronto una de ellas lanza un rayo de luz blanca directamente sobre la mujer, tan intensa que la ciega por unos instantes; cuando logra abrir los ojos reconoce en la penumbra una silueta muy familiar que se acerca despacio y con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro. El la toma por la cintura y suavemente la atrae hasta su pecho para abrazarla dulcemente. Chichi embelesada, no tiene voluntad propia y deja que Goku la abrigue con sus brazos y le transmita el mismo calor de aquella vez.  
  
Estuvieron así durante algunos minutos hasta que Goku pasó su mano por los cabellos blancos y soltó el moño que los tenía prisioneros y muy suavemente rozó su nariz con la de ella. Chichi baja los ojos con algo de tristeza pues sabe que Goku adoraba sus cabellos negros y comenta:   
  
-Ya no son negros.   
  
-Pero tienen el mismo perfume. Te he extrañado mucho.  
  
-Y yo a ti. Siempre me pregunté si me recordarías en el Otro Mundo.   
  
- No sabes cuánto. En cada segundo de mi estancia allá mi pensamiento era sólo para ti. El tiempo se me hacía eterno esperando este momento; te voy a llevar conmigo para estemos juntos por siempre.   
  
-Goku...yo te seguiré hasta el fin del universo si es preciso. Y... deseo disculparme por todo lo que te dije... en mi sueño..., pero sentía la necesidad de desahogarme.  
  
-No tienes nada de que disculparte, tienes toda la razón de haber estado molesta conmigo y por eso he venido, para compensarte; yo deseaba venir antes pero no me fue permitido.   
  
Goku abre la ventana y con cuidado sale de la habitación con Chichi en los brazos. Ella recuesta su cabeza en su pecho y le da una última mirada a su casa, al árbol del jardín, a la montaña Paoz y a aquel paraje tan hermoso que ha sido su hogar.  
  
-¿Crees que estarán bien?  
  
-Claro que sí, no te preocupes.   
  
Goku empieza a flotar sobre el suelo y emprende el vuelo hacia el firmamento que está tupido de estrellas de colores. Poco después atraviesan la barrera que separa el Más allá del Más acá. Una aureola aparece sobre la cabeza de la mujer. Pasan cerca de la oficina de Enma Sama y todos salen a saludarlos. Uno de los ogros pregunta a Enma Sama por qué Chichi no pasa por allí como toda alma. Enma Sama responde que Goku solicitó como favor que Chichi conservara su cuerpo y como él había salvado al universo tantas veces le fue concedido.   
  
Mientras Goku vuela hacia su destino, conversan entre ellos:  
  
-¿Adónde me llevas?   
  
-A un lugar muy especial, ya lo verás. No te impacientes.   
  
-Es muy bonito el Otro Mundo, ya veo por qué te gusta estar aquí.   
  
-Pues sí, el tiempo aquí no existe. Pero tampoco existe el día y la noche, puedes pasar días sin comer o dormir y no notas la diferencia.   
  
-¡¡¿Tú sin comer varios días?!!   
  
-Eh, pues sí. Lo que pasa es que nadie del Otro Mundo sabe cocinar tan delicioso como tú y no hay muchos cocineros que digamos; la mayoría de los muertos no comen y casi nadie se preocupa por eso. En una ocasión tuve que comerme las nubes que estaban alrededor del Camino de la Serpiente, imagínate.   
  
Chichi se siente halagada por tan sincero cumplido y le da risa imaginarse a Goku comiendo de aquellas nubes doradas. De vez en cuando Goku hace una pirueta en el aire como aquellas que hacía cuando recién casados salían a pasear en la nube voladora.   
  
-Ya casi llegamos.   
  
A lo lejos se ve un conglomerado de planetas pequeños, muy parecidos al de Kaio Sama. Goku señala con el dedo el planeta que está más a la derecha de todos. No es tan pequeño como el de Kaio Sama y lo mejor de todo es que la gravedad del planeta es la misma de la Tierra; hay una casa semejante a la de la montaña Paoz y un pequeño arroyo de aguas azules poblado de peces de colores. Existen también muchas clases de árboles frutales e infinidad de flores multicolores sobre un manto verde. El cielo es de color lila y se pueden ver los planetas vecinos con mucha claridad. Goku baja suavemente a la superficie y le dice:   
  
- Hemos llegado. A partir de hoy este será nuestro hogar.   
  
-Oh! Goku, es bellísimo este lugar. ¡Se parece mucho al monte Paoz! ¡Qué delicioso aroma a primavera! ¡Y qué suave es el césped! ¿Todo el planeta sólo para nosostros?   
  
- Sí. Yo mismo lo escogí El viejo Supremo Kaiosama me dijo que me regalaría uno de los planetoides, por haber salvado al universo en tantas ocasiones. Me costó mucho decidirme porque habían varios candidatos. Pero este me gustó más porque es el que mejor se ajusta a tu belleza.  
  
Chichi baja la cabeza porque se sabe anciana y Goku está tan joven como siempre.   
  
-No digas eso. Ya soy vieja y fea. No soy la joven que dejaste cuando te fuiste.   
  
Un par de lágrimas resbalan entre los zurcos de sus mejillas. Goku suavemente las limpia y con mucho amor le dice:  
  
- Oye! No llores. Las sorpresas aún no han terminado. Quédate aquí por favor.   
  
Chichi se serena para no echar a perder todo aquello que Goku le ha preparado. El entra un momento a la casa y regresa con una botella de color azul.   
  
-Mira, esta cosa me la dio uno el Supremo Kaiosama de hace 15 generaciones, me dijo que cuando vinieras aquí te rociara con esto en la cabeza.  
  
- ¿Para qué? ¿ qué va pasar?   
  
-Pues no sé, sólo me dijo que lo hiciera y que esto nos haría muy felices. ¿Qué dices?   
  
- Pues adelante.  
  
-Sólo que hay un requisito.... Tienes que quitarte la ropa.   
  
Chichi abrió los ojos sorprendida.  
  
-¿Queeeé..... estás loco? No lo haré.   
  
-¡¡Pero Chichi!!   
  
-¡Pero nada! ¿Acaso deseas burlarte de mí? ¿No te das cuenta de lo bochornoso que es para mí dejar que me veas desnuda?   
  
Chichi se da vuelta muy enojada con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Goku se rasca la cabeza y trata de remediar el asunto:   
  
-Entonces hagamos un trato. Mira yo me tapo los ojos y los abro hasta que te hayas vestido ¿sí?   
  
Chichi lo piensa bien y acepta el trato, después de todo si Goku no hubiera muerto él también habría envejecido.  
  
-De acuerdo, pero te tapas bien, ¿oíste?   
  
-Ajá   
  
Ella se desviste y le avisa que está preparada. Goku palpa con la mano la cabeza de Chichi y empieza a rociar el perfume de la botella. Ella cierra los ojos y se queda muy quieta, al tiempo que experimenta una sensación muy extraña. Cuando ha caído la última gota y el perfume ha recorrido ya todo su cuerpo, Chichi abre los ojos y mira que sus manos ya no están deformes, descubre que ya no le duelen los huesos, que su piel ha recuperado la suavidad y blancura de marfil de cuando joven; se toma un mechón de cabello y feliz ve que el hermoso color negro ha regresado, se tantea la piel de la cara y la siente tersa y suave. Sus pechos también han vuelto a ser firmes y rellenos, todas sus curvas de mujer están ahí otra vez... en fin ¡se ha rejuvenecido! Chichi corre hacia el arroyo para ver su refejo y así confirmar lo que le ha pasado, no sabe si reír o llorar de lo contenta que está. Mientras, Goku se siente ya impaciente y llama:   
  
- Chichi, ¿estás bien? ¿ya puedo abrir los ojos?  
  
-No, aún no.  
  
Ella aprovecha y se sumerje un momento en el arroyo, luego sale y se coloca enfrente de Goku. Con un acento muy suave le dice:   
  
-Bien, ya puedes abrir los ojos.   
  
El no se hace esperar y queda extasiado por la hermosa visión de aquella diosa de marfil desnuda que se ve tan deseable así toda mojada. Sin decir una palabra la toma en sus brazos para levantarla muy suave y entra con ella en la casa.   
  
Esta escena se ve reflejada en una esfera de cristal en el Planeta Supremo. Los dos Supremos Kaiosamas están observando.   
  
-Oiga antecesor, tengo una pregunta: ¿el perfume servía únicamente si la mujer se quitaba la ropa?  
  
-Pues, no. Igual funcionaba si se la quedaba.  
  
-¡Pero señor! Entonces ¿por qué le dijo al señor Goku que lo hiciera?   
  
-Porque quería ver. ¿Acaso no es hermosa la media naranja de Goku?  
  
-Ancestro, usted no debió hacer eso, ellos no se han visto en muchos años y tienen derecho a la privacidad. ¿Se imagina lo enojado que se pondrá el señor Goku si se entera que los espiaba?  
  
-¿Qué YO los espiaba? ¡TU TAMBIÉN ESTABAS MIRANDO! ¡Y ni creas que no me dí cuenta de cómo babeabas!   
  
El joven Supremo Kaiosama al verse descubierto se sonroja y responde:  
  
-Esteee, bueno..., el señor Goku no tiene por qué darse cuenta. Pero entonces deje ya esa bola de cristal y déjelos solos.   
  
-¡Bah! Está bien. ¡Aguafiestas!. Pensando: "De todos modos estarán ahí por toda la eternidad"  
  
  
  
  
  
FIN 


End file.
